Digraph networks are networks of wireless nodes linked together using directional communication links. Superframe structures describe the organization of the communication between nodes of the network in terms of when communication occurs and on what frequencies the radio communication occurs. Once the communications scheduled for one superframe have occurred, a next superframe schedules the next communications. One problem that arises in a digraph network is the specification of the superframe structure. The superframe must accommodate the communication links within the network. The superframe must also meet the requirements for network/node information flow including both the amount and direction of information transferred. Since packets are transferred from node to node within the superframe structure, the overall information flow must be considered when assigning cells within the superframe. It would be useful to be able to assign a superframe of a digraph network where the assignment would specify the superframe and assign its cells to meet information flow requirements of the digraph network.